Plug-in connections are known in various embodiments. One particular exemplary embodiment, to which reference will be made below without particular limitation, is a plug-in connection between a “punched grid” serving to accommodate electromechanical components and the like and electronics constructed on a printed circuit board. The electronics on the circuit board serve, inter alia, to drive electromechanical components arranged on the top of the punched grid. To this end, a first connector with, for example, blade contacts is located at one edge of the printed circuit board accommodating the electronics and a second connector with socket contacts matching the blade contacts is located in an edge area of the punched grid (i.e. the printed circuit board mount).
In the case of such plug-in connections, it is necessary for the first connector to be inserted into the second connector with a certain degree of force, such that the relevant blade contacts and socket contacts are connected mechanically and electrically.
There do exist “zero force” connectors, in which a connector receiving a printed circuit board equipped at the edges with contact elements is provided with two housing halves movable relative to one another. The two housing halves each carry a row of contact elements and may be moved away from one another counter to a spring-biasing force, in order to form a gap for the introduction of the side of the printed circuit board equipped with the contact elements. After introduction of the printed circuit board, the two halves of the connector are brought into a closed position, such that the contacts located at the edge of the printed circuit board lie against the contact elements in the connector. The purpose of such arrangements is to bring about a connection without having to apply a great deal of force.
A similar purpose is served by connector arrangements in which assembly of the connectors is facilitated by means of lever elements on one or the other of the connectors.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a plug-in connection in which the two connectors may be reliably connected with relatively little force.